The Sena Games!
by largofan
Summary: After Mamori and Suzuna start going out, the 2 decide that poor Sena needs a boy friend of his own, and what better way to do that then to have some lucky guys play for Sena's heart in the Sena Games
1. Chapter 1

I do not own, so don't sue, I don't have any money.

The Sena Games!

Rules: All contestants must be interested in amefuto and must be males in high school. It cost 20 yen, all participants must be entered by day of Games, enter at the Deimon Devil bats club house. The grand prize is a date with everyone's favorite running back, Eyeshield 21, aka Kobayawaka Sena. Tickets to watch cost 10 yen per ticket and must also be purchased in advanced.

Suzuna looks at her posters proudly, ever since Mamo-nee and and her had started going out, Sena needed a new protecter, and what better way to find a new protector for her friend, who had admitted he was gay, then to find him a boy friend. Plus, You-nii would be happy with the money being brought into the amefuto club's treasury. Sena had agreed to the idea anyway.

Suzuna skates around the city, putting the posters up at every high school and sending flyers to all the amefuto clubs. "There, now I just have to..." Suzuna says to herself until she sees the line already formed outside the club house, each was looking around. Suzuna goes into the club house and see that Mamo-nee was taking fees and handing out tickets to watch and tickets to participate in the Sena games. Suzuna is stunted that her friend has this many people interested. She goes to Mamo-nee and looks at the Participants' list, almost all the guys where recognizable football players.

Participants:

Hiruma Youichi

Juumonji Kazuki

Akaba Hayato

Sasaki Koutarou

Shun Kakei

Mizumachi Kengo

Habashira Rui

Kongou Agon

Shin Saijuurou

Kaitani Riku

Kid

Marco

"Wow, what a turnout." Suzuna says and Mamori nods as more people buy tickets. Suzuna had only expected one for two participants.

When the day of the games comes, the entire Deimon campus is packed with students wanting to watch the Sena games from all schools, even the other clubs take advantage of the crowd to sell stuff, after getting permission from Suzuna of course and having to give up some of their profts to the amefuto club. Riko also comes to cover the games since a lot of the big players where there. Suzuna never imagined that the Sena games would be this big.

The Games would start at 10 and last all day, this was the schedule:

Throwing Contest

Catching Contest

Speed Contest

Swimming Contest

Break for Lunch

Cosplay

Shooting Contest

Sumo Wrestling

Q&A

Sena trivia

and finally the

SuzuMamoMonta

Ultimate

Obstacle Course!

Break for Supper

Collect Audience votes

Decide winner and give them the Key to Sena's Heart

Vote for who you want to win! I'll be having a pole or quiz set up on my Quizilla account, so make sure to vote for who you want to win!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own, I'm poor, don't sue.

Make sure to vote on who you want to win on my Quizilla account.

Inside the participants minds:

Hiruma:

_Stupid fucking cheerleader, how dare she make my fucking chibi the prize of some tournament. _Hiruma thinks as he looks at the other 11 participants, even Agon was here. _Fucking vultures, I'll win my fucking chibi.Only 2 others would even know of the fucking chibi if it hadn't been for me._ Hiruma thinks, glancing at the boy and licking his lips slightly at the sight.

Agon:

_Look at all the trash, none of them are getting my cute running back._ Agon thinks, ever since Sena had knocked him to the ground he had wanted the smaller teen, who had proven that he definetly was not trash. Agon looks at his prize, Sena looked nervous, his hair had been semi tamed and he was in a tight fitting shirt, made of either satin or silk, a vest over it made of black velvet, and tight jeans that clung to him. Agon couldn't wait to win the stupid contest and get Sena in his bed.

Juumonji:

Juumonji was nervous, he had had his eyes on Sena for awhile, but he never would have thought this many other people had their eyes on the cute running back. He glances at the judges, beside Mamori, Suzuna and Monta, their where also Sena's parents. _I won't loose, especially not to bastards like Agon or that damn demon Hiruma._

Akaba:

Akaba strums the strings on his guitar. "Fuu." He says after looking at his competition. _Sena will be mine, our rythms are in harmony._ He thinks, he was sure he would win the date with the other Eyeshield 21, he had liked the boy since he had met him.

Koutarou:

"Sena! You look smart!" Koutarou shouts looking at the cute boy, whipping out his comb and running it through his hair. He watches as the boy blushes at his comment. "Thank you."

Riku:

_I've known him longest, Sena's going to be mine. None of these jerks would even know about him if I hadn't taught him out to run._ Riku thinks, looking the now blushing Sena.

Kid:

_Good, doesn't look like anything is going to smoothly, means I have a chance._ Kid thinks and pats Riku on the shoulder. "Good luck." He tells the white haired boy, who nods. "Yeah, you to." Riku replies, looking the the prize. Kid had always liked Sena, small, cute, shy, and when he was around, things didn't go to smoothly, which was good.

Kakei:

_None of these guys are going to take my Sena._ Kakei thinks, ever since the smaller teen had brought the Posidens their shoes, even if it had been with the intention of spying with orders from his demonic captain, he had had a crush on the smaller boy.

Mizumachi:

Mizumachi had liked Sena since he saw the determination in his eyes when they had talked. Sena had helped Mizumachi realize that just being tall wasn't everything, other people pushed and trained hard as well. So when Mizumachi heard of the tournament, of course he was going to join in.

Shin:

Shin was sure Sena would be his, Sena had been his goal, the thing he focused on for months of hard training, so it made sense that Shin wanted to be closer to Sena, as close as he possibly can, to know the one person who he had obseesed over better, it just made sense.

Rui:

Ever since he had become Hiruma's slave and spent time with Sena as both the Devil bat's secretary and as Eyeshield 21, he had liked the kid. Small, cute, sweet, and full of determination, everything Rui could want, and he knew a lot about the boy from one of his runners who had used to pick on the boy. _Che, Sena will be mine._ Rui thinks, remembering the feel of the boy clinging to him and grins. _Oh yes, all his._

Marco:

Marco simply thought Sena was good looking, and rather lucky, so he had decided to throw his hat in the ring to win a date with the boy.

Sena:

Sena was in shock, he hadn't thought this many people would be interested in his love life, he had thought Suzuna was just doing it for kicks, but now seeing how crowded it was, and the 12 guys that where competing just to go out with him, he was in shock. He had expected Hiruma-san to compete, he had noticed his captain looking at him, and the same for Juumonji, Riku, and Shin, but most of the others where a complete surprise, like the womanizing, evil Agon, he really hoped his friends didn't pair him up with Agon. Sena respected the older teen, but frankly, the guy was just scary. And some of the other guys he had expected to be like him, submissive, not dominate.

And that is what the participants and Sena are thinking, I'm thinking of adding an elimination round before the obstacle course, and of course like feed back. So far, here are the results of voting

Hiruma- 5

Riku- 3

Kakei- 2

Shin- 2

Akaba- 1

Koutarou- 1

Agon- 1

Rui- 1

Mizumachi- 0

Kid- 0

Juumonji- 0

Marco- 0

If you want someone to win, remember, to vote for them, and I don't care how much you vote.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own, don't sue, no money

"Alright everyone, the first game is to see how good each contestant can throw. To help us out with this, resurrected from the ashes and new and improved, Rice-Kun!" Suzuna shouts and a remade Rice-kun is pulled onto the field by Ishimaru. Suzuna pulls out a remote and shows off that Rice-kun can now move. "The participant that has the most of their balls in Rice-kun's net in 1 minute will be the winner of this part. Besides that, there are no other rules, except to not kill your opponents." Suzuna explains and the 12 guys line up, each had 10 nerf footballs, each in a different color with their name on it. "Ready, steady, Go!" Suzuna says and starts making Rice-kun swing around madly. It was clear to see who had the advantage in this game, Hiruma, Kid, and Marco all did well and throw all of their balls. Hiruma also threw with one arm while blasting his opponents balls with a shot gun. Agon also gets dirty, hitting Mizumachi in the arm before starting to throw.

"Alright, time's up!" Suzuna shouts and the hole to throw in closes. Some of the Devil Bats' cheerleaders get the bag with the balls in it and run it over to Suzuna, who counts the balls. "Alright, and for the first round, The winner is You-nii! Or for all of you who don't know him by that name, the demonic blond Hiruma!" Suzuna shouts and the crowd either cheers or boos.

"Now for the catching game we've changed it up a bit, the players this time have to catch their balls being shot at them!" Suzuna says as 12 nerf football shooting machine gun like things are brought out, each manned by a cheerleader. "The balls will be shot out of the guns at lighting speed and to help our players out will be aimed right at them! Once again, players can interfer with their opponents balls and the player witht he most balls in his basket wins!" Suzuna says and then blasts a fog horn to signal the start of the game.

Needless to say it wasn't pretty since most of the cheerleaders seemed to be PMSing (gets hit repeatedly by Suzuna) ... I mean, they did their job and shoot the players with their balls. With the exception of Riku, all where hit in the groin by the bullets... I mean footballs and pellted repeatedly with them once they hit the ground. The cheerleaders only stop when they run out of ammo, which is a good 5 minutes after Suzuna blew the air horn to get them to stop. By this time most of the players where bleeding, with the exception of Riku, since his cheerleader thought he was cute and took it easy on him. Riku is also the winner since he managed to catch 1 ball.

After the Catching game, their is a short break where medicle attention is given to the players and Mizumachi and Kid are taken out since they where knocked out cold and no one could wake them up. "Alright, before the next game let's have a moment of silence for those who have fallen so far." Suzuna says and the crowd is silent for a minute. "Okay, and now we go on!" Suzuna shouts.

Alright, that's it for now, I have eliminated Mizumachi and Kid since they didn't have any votes, to save your favorite characters from the next elimination, which might be next chapter, not sure yet, vote for them! Any player who stops receiving votes for an extended period will be eliminated. This is really starting to sound like some sort of reality show. ' and as of now these are the results!

Riku- 110

Hiruma- 68

Shin- 5

Rui- 4

Agon- 4

Kakei- 2

Koutarou- 3

Akaba- 1

Marco- 1

Juumonji- 1


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own, don't sue, no money

"Now for the Speed tournament. The contestants must run the 40 yard dash, grab their flag, and then run back. The first one to do so wins!" Suzuna says. "Hah, I got this game in my pocket." Riku says confidently and Hiruma laughs. "Kukuku, run infront of me and I'll fucking shoot your ass full of lead, fucking white shrimp." Hiruma says and the rest of the contestants get a little nervous. The nervousness increases when they see Cerberos guarding the flags. Hiruma laughs evilly. "Alright, ready, steady, go!" Suzuna shouts.

Riku and Shin decide to try and run in front of Hiruma, but stopped quickly when bullets started grazing their inner thighs, far to close to their groins. Hiruma is then tackled my Kakei, and his machine gun flies away from his hand. The others take the oppertunity to run ahead and Hiruma pulls out his bazooka from where ever it is that he keeps his guns. (Me: Suzuna, where _does_ Hiru-kun keep his guns? Suzuna: You-nii, you know, I'm not sure. It's probably the same place Bugs Bunny keeps his carrots! Me:--')

Need less to say, the resulting explosion causes everyone else to go flying and Hiruma cackles as he gets his flag easily from Cerberos and goes back to the finish line, only to tie with Riku, who was slightly charred from the explosion. "Hiruma, you bastard! That could have killed someone!" Riku shouts as Shin also makes it across the finish line while the rest where fighting with Cerberos. Hiruma just laughs until Suzuna comes over, handing them 3 speedos with 'The Sena Games' along with a picture of Sena on the butt. "What the fuck is this fucking Cheerleader?" Hiruma asks. "It's the swimsuit for the next game. This way Sena can get a good eye full." Suzuna says as the rest of the guys finish the race, each in worse shape then the last, and Marco had to be rescued because Cerberos seemed to think he smelled like food and wouldn't leave him alone, even after he finished.

Suzuna calls for a small break for the contestants to change and so the medics can rebandage a few of them. In the changing room, their is a lot of discussion over whose cock is the biggest. With much smack talk and a ruler, it is decided that Kakei is the biggest, (Not really a surprise, he does tower over most of them) and Riku is the smallest. (Still not surprising, he's Sena sized)

"Hey, will you lot hurry up? The crowd is getting restless max." Monta says, being the only one willing to go into the locker room with a bunch of changing, athletic gay men. "Give us a minute, fucking monkey." Hiruma says and Monta frowns at them all. "You where all fighting over who's biggest, weren't you?" Monta asks and gets scowled at before the now speedo clad contestants follow him to the pool. This causes many fangirls, gays, and sexually confused teen boys to have nose bleeds or pass out and foam at the mouth. Medics have to help about half of the audience.

"Sorry to make you wait folks, now for the 4th game! Contestants will swim 3 laps around the pool, each lap they'll have to stop and answer a question asked by the Devil bat cheerleaders, to make things fair, all questions have been reviewed by the judges and Sena before hand and will be randomly choosen. Ready, set, Go!" Suzuna shouts, blasting the air horn.

Kakei is the first to get a lap done, and for obvious reasons, Mizumachi swam so much, of course he'd get his best friend to swim with him. "Who is the author of War and Peace?" The cheerleader he had been assigned asks and he looks at her blankly as everyone else catches up. (All unanswered questions will be answered at the bottom, this is number 1) Juumonji is the next to reach his check point. "Who is the creator of Hellsing?" His cheerleader asks. "Hah! I know this, Kohta Hirano!" He says before getting the okay to go on, mentally, Juumonji thanks Toganou's manga addiction.

Hiruma also reachs the check point. "What is pi to 10 places?" His cheerleader asks and Kakei secretly thinks that he won't be the only one unable to answer his question. "3.1415926546." Hiruma answers and everyone looks surprised when he gets to go on. "Well that answers the questions of weather or not Hiruma's a genius or not." Mamori mutters and Monta nods. It had been a popular subject, because Hiruma had homework slaves, many thought he was stupid, but if you looked at the schemes he came up with, some thought he was a genius.

Agon is the next to get to the check point. "Who wrote, directed, and produced 'The Breakfast Club'?(2)" His cheerleader asks and he scowls, not knowing the answer and sits on the edge of the pool with Kakei, since both where out of the running. Riku comes up. "What is the name of Sena's cat?" His cheerleader asks. "Pitt!" He answers and is given the go ahead. Marco is then stopped. "What is the name of Largofan's betta?" His cheerleader asks and he is also taken out of the running. (I couldn't help not asking this one, it's number 3) Shin, Rui, and Akaba all reach the check point at the same time. Shin's question is, Who is Eragon's Uncle's oldest nephew? Rui's question is, In the bible, who killed Abel? While Akaba is asked, Who is John Keats(4)? Shin thinks for a minute and then remembers Sakuraba and Takami talking about the book and how it was surprising the Eragon's older brother was "Murtagh." Shin answers and goes on with his next lap. Rui also answers his question right, not because he read the bible, but because he read Angel Sancutary. "His brother Cain." Rui answers and goes on with his next lap. Akaba can't answer. "Fuu." He says as he joins Agon, Kakei and Marco. Koutarou comes in last, seconds behind Kakei (Most of this happened at about the same time, just so you know). "Who wrote the Tell-tale heart?" His cheerleader asks and he remembers Julie's Poe phase. "Edgar Allen Poe." He answers and is allowed to go on.

By the next lap, Shin had made up time and is now first. "Who was the original James Bond(5)?" Shin thinks, he knew what James Bond was, but he couldn't remember who was the first actor, so he's out. Hiruma comes in next. "In America, they call amefuto Football, what do they refer to football as?" "Soccer." Hiruma answers and is allowed to go on. Riku and Juumonji come in at the same time. Riku is asked, "What is the name of the Japanese Civil war that happened in the years of 1868-1869(6)? To which he is stumped and taken out. Juumonji is asked, What is the name of the feudal military government that ruled Japan from 1603 to 1867? To his surprise, Juumonji knew this one, they had covered in class, and since Hiruma would kill him if he couldn't play amefuto if he was failing, he had been paying attention. "Tokugawa Bafuku." He answers and is allowed to go on. Rui and Koutarou come in last. Koutarou is asked, Who is the popular horror novelist who wrote 'The Shinning'? To which he answers Stephen King. Rui is asked, Who is the Russian philosopher who using the idea of 'Godmanhood' tried to synthesize religion, scientific knowledge, and mystical experience?(7) He is stumped and taken out.

The only 3 still in all finish their last lap at the same time. Hiruma is asked, Which State of the United states was the last to become a state? Juumonji is asked, In Norse mythology, what are Odin's raven's names(8)? And Koutarou is asked How many centimeters are in 1 inch? Hiruma and Koutarou answer correctly at the same time with their answers of Hawii and 2.54 cm.

"Wow, we weren't expecting this, we have a second tie! Now we'll break for lunch and let our contestants eat, have the medics check them over, and change into their costumes for the cosplay games!"

Well, here's the next part, I'm sorry it was so late, but it's longer then my normal ones, so forgive me, here are the answers that stumped the poor guys.

1) Leo Tolstoy is the one who wrote 'War and Peace'

2) John Hughes is the genius behind 'The Breakfast Club', along with the movie 'Sixteen Candles'

3) Dorian is the name of my betta

4) John Keats is an English Poet

5) Sean Connery was the 1st James Bond

6) The Boshin war was the civil war in Japan in 1868-1869

7) Vladimir Segeyevich Solovyov was the Russian philosopher

8) Finally, Odin's ravens' names are Hugin, Thought, and Munin, Memory

I now feel like such a nerd, please remember to vote, and I won't be showing the results any more until the end because it's starting to hurt my head trying to remember which votes I've counted and which I haven't, so yeah, right now though, Riku is in the lead and Hiruma is in second, want someone else to win, vote for them like mad!


	5. Chapter 5

Hiruma 2007+12+29+5+15+62059

Riku 2522+12+12+5+2+282581

Akaba 131+3+1135

Juumonji 9+111+2+57+103282

Kakei 28+2+137167

Agon 5+1+1+6+114

Shin 108+3+3+4+2+1121

That is how the remaining people are. and when ya'll vote on this site, don't just repeat the names over and over again, it's hard to count, and gives me a headache. Takes some tylanol and I've decided that Agon is also going.

"Alright! we'll take a short break for everyone to get changed and eat lunch." Suzuna says and the audience goes to the booths to get food while the partisipants are taken to a tent and provided with food. Unfortuneately, while they eat, Rui and Koutarou get on the wrong side of Agon, so their both beaten up and taken out of competition, and Marco gets on teh wrong side of Hiruma and is shot in the butt and taken to the hospital. In retaliation for Koutarou, Akaba literally throws Agon into a wall, knocking him out.

"Well folks, 4 more people have been eliminated. Koutarou, Rui, Marco, and Agon have all been taken out of the running for medical reasons!" Suzuna announces as the remaining 6 start to change into thier costumes. Juumonji by far, had it the easiest since Toganou, Kuroki, and Kuroki's boyfriend, Taki, where all helping him. Hiruma als had it easy, since he had black mailed the sewing and otoku clubs into making his costume. Everyone else was completely on their own.

Alright, I know this one was short, but I seriously need help with Akaba's, Kakei's, and Shin's cosplay costumes, and remember to vote, otherwise, the one with the least amount of votes will be the next to go, and currently, that is Shin since Agon is gone and you guys voted more for Juumonji


	6. Chapter 6

don't own, don't sue, no money

Well, it's been a while, but Eda, my creative writing muse who happens to be a chicken, bit me, and somehow, that inspired me, and thanks to everyone who sent me ideas for cosplay.

Akaba, after taking care of Agon, starts getting changed into his skin tight, spandex, spidy suit. It was perfect since his little sister had made it for him. Next to him, Kakei was dressing in an Ouran high school uniform, not to be Mori, but surprisingly, Kyoya, which he somehow managed to do pretty well. Shin was changing into the Roy Mustang costume that Wakana had made for him.

But none of the contestants where doing much, so lets go to Sena, where he was eating with the judges. "I can't believe we've had so many injuries. Suzuna, we should have made a rule so they wouldn't hurt each other." Sena says. "But it's the best way to see their true character, honestly, I'm suprised we didn't loose more. And think of it this way, they're all doing it to win a date with you." Suzuna says. "I agree, plus some of those guys looked like thugs, I'm glad they where eliminated." Mihae, Sena's mom, says and Mamori nods while Sena's dad just sits quietly next to his son. "Don't worry, I'm sure they're all alright." He says quietly. "I hope so, Suzuna, can you please go tell them to stop attacking each other?" Sena asks and Suzuna nods. "When the next game starts, I'll make an anouncement, though that might make You-nii sulk." Suzuna says. "I know, but still, I don't think Marco deserved to be shot in the butt." Sena says.

"I'm surprised Hiruma-kun is even still in the running, I had been sure he was going to be out quickly." Mamori says. "I didn't, I think he has a good chance of winning." Suzuna says. "No way, I bet Rikkun wins." Mamori says and the 2 start to bicker over it. "Who do you want to win Sena?" Shuuma, Sena's dad, asks. "I don't know, I mean, Hiruma-san can be scary, but he's always protecting me, and Juumonji-kun is nice and protective, but I've never seen him with out Kuroki-kun and Toganou-kun. Shin-san is a good friend, but he seems a little dense and only seems to think about amefuto, so I was really surprised when he entered. Riku-kun is another surprise, I didn't know he liked me like that, because he insists on calling me his little brother. Kakei-kun and Akaba-san are both really handsome, but both don't show much emotion and it's really hard to read them. Plus, with the exception of Hiruma-san and Juumonji-kun, all of them are my rivals." Sena says, confused. "Well, I'm sure the best one will win." Shuuma says and Sena beams at his father and hugs him while the women, Mihae now included, bicker.

Alright, this is another short one, but it really shows you the pros and cons of each contestant being paired with Sena


End file.
